


0 0 5

by Aadmirer



Category: all 伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 4





	0 0 5

5 0 1  
“我也有作为一个人的恐惧，作为一个人的底线。”邓伦闲适地倚靠着门柱，目光逡巡在玫瑰丛中，碧绿的宝石反射着粉金色的阳光，点缀他亮白的肌肤，他一点也不急着开口，但他知道我急，“你知道我姐姐的身体是那样，他不可能过正常人的生活，爸爸妈妈为了保护他，也没有别的办法。”  
“我也没有别的办法。”他的目光恳切而哀伤，但是我大学时选修过谈判心理学，如果把现在的情况比作谈判，那么如果他真的别无选择，真的不可不为，我应该在他眼里看到疲倦与黯淡，但是此刻没有，邓伦的瞳孔温柔而有神，这是种艺术化的悲伤。  
玫瑰的香气若有若无地飘过来，馥郁而醉人。  
“玫瑰不好吗？”邓伦笑着问我。  
其实这个世界上根本不需要有蔷薇，它只是玫瑰的影子，它会偷走玫瑰的香气，也会偷走玫瑰的爱人。  
我看着邓伦，好聪明的玫瑰，我想。  
邓伦也微笑着看我，然后他侧过一条腿，给我看他的脚踝，上面有个明显的纹身：“这里，是不一样的。”  
我一阵心悸。  
“但是豪哥希望我去洗掉，我说洗掉会疼，他就要我改成与他有关的。”邓伦漫不经心地把衣摆卷起来，给我看他的腰侧，雪白的皮肤暴露在阳光下，“这里也并不一样，而且……他有腰窝。”  
邓伦说着，把身体转过去给我看，他是没有腰窝的。  
我伸出手轻轻抚摸着他的腰后，它细腻得就像玫瑰的花瓣，我的指腹轻轻蹭过去，然后压上了手指，手掌，然后我站起来把他抱在怀里，嘴唇蹭着他的颧骨。  
他轻轻笑，自己仰起脖子来，我就知趣地吻他的脖颈，他摸索着抚摸我的头顶，我感知得到戒指的白金指环贴着我的头皮。  
呻吟声，他发出愉悦的呻吟，扭动着腰肢，用圆润柔软的臀部拱着我的阴茎。  
我看见蔷薇困顿地站在楼梯上，他看着我们，然后一步步退回楼梯上，消失在我们眼前。  
5 0 2  
和新婚的邓伦通奸，这是奇妙的。  
他喜欢把戴着戒指的手放在身体上，胸脯，小腹，大腿根，他和名贵的钻石一样价格高昂，矜贵难求。体面而丰裕的婚姻，宽渥而优越的出身，独一无二的美貌，光辉灿烂的未来，他的一切都得到了保障。  
这次性爱是缱绻而残酷的，我是曾经的强奸者，但卑微是我今日所受的酷刑。  
我知道我已经失去了豪哥的信任，失去了我本该拥有的一切，唯一留给我的，就是本不该出现在世界上的蔷薇。  
他是我的全部。  
5 0 3  
我仰躺在草坪上，和我的九十四枝玫瑰一起日光浴。  
二楼的窗户大敞着，我听见几个尖锐的音节，其实邓伦一开始是欣喜的，他分享给蔷薇，林书豪给他的订婚戒指。但是蔷薇并不理解订婚的真正意味，他恐惧地阻拦，他第一次和邓伦争执。  
今天晚上，林书豪要来了，我看见佣人鱼贯而入，我眨着干涩的眼睛。  
我独自走上楼梯，已经静谧下来的二楼空无一人，蔷薇的房间掩着门，我听见微微的啜泣声。邓伦坐在角楼的贵妃椅上，扶额休息。  
“梓晨，你和他说什么了吗？”邓伦似乎没有要我回答的意思，他轻轻揉着自己的太阳穴，神色晦暗不明，我看见那枚戒指被他摘下来放在杯托里，“他总是想代替我。”  
我沉默地走下楼，拾起巨大的园艺剪刀，剪去了那些让人心烦的玫瑰花。  
最好的一枝，被我插到晚宴桌的瓷瓶里。  
它妖冶，娇艳，行将枯萎。  
5 0 4  
蔷薇从古宅中跑出来的时候，袍角勾住被我弃置的玫瑰花，他站在屋檐下望着我，他的眼神茫然而渴望，我死水般的眼睛恐惧与这样的渴望对峙。  
蔷薇一步步退回黑暗，从此，林书豪会护佑邓伦，让他要风得风，要雨得雨，温室中的玫瑰欣赏风雨，也会全然忘却，曾有一株甘愿献身的蔷薇。  
在这无声的，裹挟着渴望与懵懂的后退中，蔷薇已经完成了枯萎。  
我拿着那把剪刀，慢慢走上了二楼，我看着邓伦背对着我，平静地冲茶。  
豪哥最钟爱的英国茶香气已经笼罩了整个阁楼，它古朴浓郁，让人厌倦。尤其在此时此刻，我似乎有所预感，玫瑰最终也会木质化，失去娇艳与芳香，只剩下褪色的僵硬与经典的华丽。  
玫瑰不好吗？  
活生生的玫瑰啊。  
我慢慢向前走，我发现我的脚步已经和邓伦的脚步，蔷薇的脚步没有任何分别，静得像是风吹过地面。  
我的脑海里交叠着蔷薇雌伏人下的呻吟，蔷薇不见天日的美丽，蔷薇渴望的眼睛，我什么也没有了，我只有蔷薇，我的蔷薇。  
我把巨大的剪刀刀刃刺入邓伦的腰后时，我听见咳呛的声音，就像一个血泡忽然破裂了，鲜血涌出他的嘴，滴落在茶杯里，血红色迅速渲腾。  
血腥味盖过了英国茶的味道。  
刀刃没入得越来越深，我已经不能回头，我杀了他，我不后悔杀了他。  
邓伦跪在桌前，如倒伏之花。  
5 0 5  
我有些后悔，当蔷薇站在我身后时，我选择让他替代邓伦，从今晚开始，每一晚，以后的每一天，他会用他的美夺回本就属于他的一切。  
一切。  
每一寸盛开着玫瑰的土地都属于他。  
我听着楼下的酒杯磕碰，美好的婚姻，锦绣的前程，现在全都属于我的蔷薇了，他用身体换来的一切，终究由他自己享有。而以后，林书豪会给他最好的一切，他再也不需要出卖自己的身体。  
角楼里，星月使我身旁的艳尸冷却，邓伦变成了一尊玉像，他喋血而死。  
我站在窗前，枯望荒芜的庄园，庄园里的所有秘密都终结于此。  
蔷薇走出古宅，手里拿着那朵胜出的玫瑰，我看见戒指上的宝石在月光下闪烁着萤绿的光。他回过头，看向我，他的眼睛不知所措，带着一点点懵然的痴，我无声地呢喃着，要他不再害怕，要他灿若玫瑰。  
就像我的咒谵起效，一切都从他的眼里剥落，花瓣一片片落下，欲望与恨意鬼魅般涌出，腐烂的花蕊是最深邃浓重的黑。  
玫瑰被恶狠狠地丢到地上。  
我悚然退了一步，脚腕却被僵冷的手指碰触到，我低下头，看见那双空无一物的苍白的手，猛然跳开，我看见桌上摆着一杯英国茶，里面填满了茶叶，水甚至无法没过茶梗。而那杯血迹斑斑的，漂浮着紫红色的玫瑰茄。  
桌上的血迹干涸至粘稠，一滴滴，落在失血的洁白脚踝。


End file.
